1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in an exercising device for use with wheelchairs and more particularly, to an exercising device which has a unique attachment means which enables folding of the wheelchair, which enables movement of the exercising device away from a portion where it is aligned with the wheelchair to permit easy entry and exit from the wheelchair, and which also permits the exercising device to operate as a propelling mechanism.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been recognized that many patients who utilize wheelchairs are not totally incapacitated in their lower limbs. In like manner, patients, whether or not fully handicapped in the lower limbs still have the full capacity of use of their upper limbs. In either case, for all patients in wheelchairs, it is necessary to exercise the cardiovascular system, and to the extent the limbs are usable, to exercise those limbs, as well.
There have been numerous proposed devices for attachment to the frame of a wheelchair to enable exercising by the user of the wheelchair. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,086 dated Jan. 21, 1969 provides an excellent mechanism for enabling exercising for a patient. The present invention, however, provides many advantages which overcome some of the limitations which may have been inherent in the device described in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,086, as well as other prior art mechanisms.
One of the principle problems encountered in the use of exercising devices for attachment to the frame of the wheelchair is that the exercising device only permits exercising by the user of the wheelchair. There is no device which is capable of also being used simply and easily to cause propelling movement of the wheelchair, as well. Thus, it would desirable to have an arrangement whereby the user of the wheelchair is capable of obtaining the necessary exercise as well as causing a propelling movement of the wheelchair through the exercising device.
Another one of the problems encountered in these prior art exercising devices is the fact that the exercising device is located immeditely in the front of the wheelchair. This materially inhibits engry into and exit from the wheelchair. As a result, in many of these prior art devices, it was necessary to remove the exercising device in order to facilitate entry of the patient into the wheelchair and in order to facilitate removal of the patient from the wheelchair. This was not only time consuming, but oftentimes militated against the use of the exercising device.
A further problem encontered in connection with the various prior art exercising devices is the fact that the exercising device is not easily and readily attached to the wheelchair. In many cases, the wheelchair itself is a foldable wheelchair. In order to fold the wheelchair it is necessary to completely remove all of the components of the exercising device. This is not only time consuming, but again militates against its use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,332 dated Mar. 3, 1953 discloses a vehicle for invalids and which utilizes a crank mechanism which is foot operated and a crank mechanism which is hand operated. This type of device may be moderately effective for patients who have slight disabilities but does not overcome many of the problems inherent in the prior art devices as mentioned above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,501 to Durham et al also discloses an exercising device for attachment to the frame of a wheelchair. Here again, this exercising device does not overcome many of the problems inherent in the prior art devices, as previously described. While the device in the Durham et al patent does permit propelling movement, the device is difficult to attach to the wheelchair and is time consuming and requires considerable manual effort to both attach and remove the device from the frame of the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,728 to Gedat etal discloses a velocipede which includes both a hand crankable mechanism and a foot crankable mechanism. Either or both of these devices may be simultaneously operated for propelling the velocipede.